Cody's First Tan
by poisongirl4
Summary: Cody has always wanted Randy, but couldnt bare just being another one night stand. Can things change bewtween them during Cody's fist tanning session. SLASH m/m sex. Cody Rhodes/Randy Orton


"Come on Codes, you really have to do this!"  
"No I don't"  
"yes you do!"  
"But Randy, what if it goes wrong? I'll be a laughing stock, I've never done it before!"  
Codes we all do it....can't have you out there looking like ithat/i in your tiny blue trunks" he quipped, smirking.  
"What do you mean? Looking like that??!" Cody huffed  
"don't be like that man, you know what I meant" Randy smiled  
"enlighten me Randy, what exactly did you mean??" Cody snapped, pouting and looking away.

Randy and Cody had been arguing for the past thirty minutes as they got ready to leave the arena after Raw and head back to the hotel for some drinks with the guys.  
Both now ready, the argument continued to the car, John and Teddy long since leaving them to it and heading straight for the bar.

"But Cody, even Teddy is doing it"  
"So, I don't do everything teddy does!" Cody huffed  
"erm.....I hate to break this too you Codes, but yes you do"  
"well not this" Cody pouted, folding his arms across his chest as they drove back to the hotel

"What if I helped you?"  
"What do you mean?" Cody asked hesitantly "I know your kind of help!" he said raising his eyebrows  
Randy smirked a knowing smirk "well I've been doing it for years, I could totally help you out, you know show you how"  
"Randy, firstly no and secondly I know you.....I'm not letting you anywhere near me" he said with a smirk of his own.  
"What?? You really think I can't control myself?? That hurts Cody, that really hurts" Randy whined, putting his hand over his heart dramatically  
"I know for a fact you can't control yourself, I'm with you every night in the bar, remember??" Cody said narrowing his eyes.  
"Oh, yeah......shit" Randy giggled, "busted"  
"yes Randal, I know all about your grabby hands" he said as they both burst out laughing.

Randy was very persuasive and could usually manipulate anyone he wanted, male or female, with his pure unadulterated sexuality, but Cody was a different matter. He'd never been able to sway Cody with sex, not that he had ever really tried, they had always known each other and from an early age Cody knew what Randy was like. He could still remember catching Randy round the back of some random arena with some girl, or some boy after seducing them, saying that he could get them in to meet the whole roster. Cody used to look on in awe of Randy's sexual prowess when he was in his early teens, but now he was older and able to get anyone who took his fancy, he just found his friends constant conquests funny. Not that this deterred Randy in the slightest from flirting mercilessly with his young friend.

Back at the hotel Randy had finally convinced Cody that he really should let him help.  
"This is a bit of a land mark you know" Randy quipped as they were walking into the hotel  
"what are you talking about now?" Cody sighed dramatically.  
"Your first tan! It's gonna be awesome, it's an epic occasion" he said almost beaming  
"if you say so Randy, but you'd better not try anything.....I mean it" Cody warned as they reached the lifts.  
"Scouts honour"  
"you were never a fucking scout Randy!"  
"I've fucked a few scouts in my time.....does that count??" Randy giggled  
"I don't want to know, really!"  
"fine, just be ready in your room in a hour" Randy said as he stepped into his lift  
"oh....and wear that cute blue thong I love" he yelled as Cody stepped into his lift, the whole of the lobby turning to stare at them, shocked, Randy grinned like a Cheshire cat as the lift doors closed on them both.

Cody stood up and paced the same spot he'd been pacing for the last ten minutes, why was he so nervous? This was Randy, his best friend Randy and he was just helping him out, no need to be nervous he kept telling himself. Sitting down again with a sign, if this was true then why did he feel like this wasn't such a good idea. Cody had spent years shunning Randy's light hearted advances and that was just fine with him, yeah sure he found Randy attractive, who wouldn't, but their friendship was perfect the way it was, built on a firm base of childhood friendship and mutual flirting. Randy couldn't be trusted, he knew that for sure, Randy could never keep it in his pants, ever. He just had to stay strong "just stay strong" he whispered to himself, trying to calm down, as long as he could control himself it might be ok.

Cody was so deep in thought he didn't hear the first knock at the door, the second on coming a little louder a few moments later and Randy's voice could be heard through the door "you in there Codes?"  
"Coming" Cody jumped up running to the door a little too eager.

Randy stood, lounging against the door frame, just in his sweat pants and bare feet, as Cody opened the door he shot him a cat like grin  
"hey Codeman" he purred  
"hi" Cody squeaked, pulling him into the room and slamming the door.  
"You ok? You look a little..Erm...flushed" he said, licking his top teeth.  
"I'm fine, just got out the shower.....all washed and exfoliated, just like you said"  
"good boy, now I got a present for us" Randy said, pulling a bottle of jack Daniels from behind his back  
"this is a tanning session not a party, you do know that right?" Cody giggled taking the bottle and placing it on the small bar  
"but Codes, I thought it was always a party?" Randy mocked  
"with you around I guess it always is" Cody giggled.  
"Come on then, let's get this started" Cody said, pacing the same spot again.  
Randy pouted, "Can we not have a few drinkies?? I am giving up the bar for you"  
"for me? It's not like I asked for this Randy, no way are you blaming me for all this" Cody shrieked  
"ok, ok......but still, we can have a few before we get this going right??" Randy whined with his best pout.

"Yeah. Why not" Cody grinned, grabbing two glasses and the full ice bucket. Lying down on Cody's big bed they poured two large glasses of bourbon over ice and got comfortable. It didn't take long for Cody to totally relax and get right into their usual jokey banter. Talking about everything and anything, Randy's last shag the night before, why Cody hadn't been with anyone for a couple of weeks....Cody swore that there was just no one he liked the look of, Randy argued that this was impossible. The conversation grew luder as the drinks kept flowing, who on the roster Randy hadn't had yet and where he'd like to have them.

Randy loved just chatting with Cody like this, with no one else around, them bitching and lusting after people not a care in the world. He was just pouring himself another large bourbon when Cody stretched, his long arms high over his head causing his tight blue t-shirt to ride up slightly reviling a strip of smooth, toned tummy flesh. Without thinking about it Randy reached out and stroked a line down the strip of flesh

"Hey, just because you've had a couple drinks doesn't mean you get to touch.......you know that" Cody said playfully batting Randy's hand away.  
"Just...a little stroke" Randy pouted, his hand going straight back to the perfect flesh, his fingers trailing slowly over the well defined ridges, pleased with himself as he felt Cody shiver under his feather light touch.  
"Damn Codes, I swear you get bigger every day" he whispered, a faraway look in his eyes.  
"Yeah well, I have a good role model don't I" Cody said, batting Randy's hand away again. Randy raised an eyebrow "role model?" he questioned.  
"For the body building I mean" Cody corrected himself "not for anything else, of course" he giggled sticking his tongue out.

"How dare you!" Randy yelled, jumping on Cody, straddling his hips with his huge thighs and holding him down with one arm. The other pulling Cody's t-shirt up as he started blowing raspberries all over Cody's ripping belly.

Cody writhed round screeching with laughter, their hot hard body's rubbing together causing the most delicious friction.

"Please no randy.....I can't take it....stop, please stop!" Cody yelled giggling all the time.  
Randy let up, sitting up slightly he pinned both Cody's hands above his head with one hand, the other searching under Cody's t-shirt. Grabbing onto a nipple he hissed "you gonna be a good boy now" squeezing it between his fingers.  
Cody whimpered as he felt his cock twitch in his pants, thickening slightly.  
"Randy, quit it" he whined, wriggling around under him "you'll get me all hard"  
"I'm way ahead of you Codes" Randy giggled, pressing his hardening cock into Cody's thigh. Cody stilled, staring up at Randy "are you always horny??"  
"when I'm around you, yeah" Randy giggled, pushing down further  
"come on Randy" Cody sighed, this not being the first time Randy had ground his hardness against him "I guess we better get started on my tanning, it's getting late"

Shot down as usual Randy nodded, lifting up and pulling Cody up with him  
"guess you're right, I'm going to make another drink....you get your clothes off" he said with a wink.  
"You really never stop, do you?" Cody giggled  
"nope, I'm 24/7 baby" Randy said with a toothy grin.  
"Ok then" Cody giggled "better get me another drink too"

Randy watched out the corner of his eye as he poured two extra large Jack's, Cody stood with his back to him as he slowly lifted his t-shirt off, reviling his smooth back. Randy was captivated by the large expanse of flesh, it was the only part of Cody that he could stare at without receiving a swift slap from Cody and because of this he had every inch memorised, every dip in the flesh, every well defined muscle, every freckle even.

"Here" Randy gestured with the half full glass, breaking him from his reprieve.  
Cody turned and the look on his face took Randy's breath away, he didn't know if it was just the booze pumping through is brain, but he was sure that he'd never wanted Cody more. Stood there in only his tight jeans smiling warming at him, his gappy teeth showing slightly in a totally adorable way as he took the glass from Randy's out stretched hand.  
"Thanks" he chirped "now, on the bed......and sit on your hands"  
"sit on my hands?" Randy questioned lifting an eyebrow  
"yes, you've had far too much to drink, those grabby hands of yours can't be trusted" Cody giggled  
Conceding, Randy sat down, stuffing his hands under his sizable thighs "yep, you're right"

Cody could feel the booze coursing through his veins as his heartbeat increased, yeah he'd been more naked than this in front of Randy before when he was at work, hell he'd been more naked in front of the whole world on TV, but this was different somehow. Here in his room, with just the two of them something was different, more intimate and that scared Cody.

But the booze in his system willed him on, taking a step towards Randy as he was about a foot away, he popped his first button.  
Randy looked up in anticipation, his tongue coming out to wet his suddenly very dry lips.  
Cody popped his second button.  
Reviling to Randy that bit of flesh between Cody's prominent hip lines, that bit of flesh that he longed to lean forward and lick, but he controlled himself.  
Cody popped his third button.  
Randy felt flushed, suddenly alot warmed than he had been in the air conditioned room a few minutes before.  
Cody popped his fourth and final button.  
Randy could no longer hide his prominent arousal, stretching his legs apart wide and pushing his hips forward slightly, trying in vain to ease some of the pressure building on his hardening cock.

Cody giggled "you ok Randy"  
"erm......no, not really" Randy said wriggling around slightly, uncomfortable "didn't anyone ever teach you it's not nice to tease" he hissed, the slight smile betraying his harsh tone  
"oh come on.....you tease me all the time. What's wrong Randy, can't take a dose of your own medicine?" Cody quipped, pulling his fly apart and lowering his jeans slowly down his flawless thighs to the floor.  
"Oh" Randy smirked "that's how it is?"  
"That's how it is" Cody said, sure of himself  
"I can play that game Codes" Randy whispered "I can play that game, don't you worry" the glint in his eye worrying Cody slightly. 

Suddenly anxious to get on with it, Cody removed his jeans and socks quickly, throwing them in the corner of the room.  
"Ok then, let's do this" he said, arms folded protectively across his chest.  
"You got it Sweetness" Randy stood, taking a large swig of his drink and trying to adjust his painfully tight jeans. Grabbing his bag he pulled out two large tubes of fake tan "this should just about do it" he said turning to Cody.  
"Lets do your back first, turn around"  
"ok, but no funny business, I mean it Randy" Cody said warily as he turned to face the wall.

Randy's eyes raked down that perfect back, the back he knew so well, noticing every newly formed muscle there. Cody had been hitting the gym hard, and it was really starting to show, his shoulders were broader, firmer, all the muscles down his back to his thin waist were far more defined. Gazing lower to that peachy round ass, Randy salivated at the mere thought of getting his hands on that ass, his lips and tongue on that ass, the little blue thong just hiding enough to drive him crazy.

"Randy? What the fuck are you doing??" Cody said, looking over his shoulder  
"Just looking Codes....just looking" he said with a predatory grin  
"well can you inot/i just look? And get on with this! I don't like you behind me like that" he giggled.  
"Sure thing" Randy said, trying to shake the sordid thoughts out of his head. Stepping forwards right behind Cody, he squeezed a sizable lump of tan into the palm of his hand and started rubbing it into Cody's shoulders, the breathy moan Cody released as the cold paste touched his skin doing nothing to calm Randy's raging erection.

Randy worked the sticky paste in all over Cody's back, rubbing and kneading the soft pliable flesh. He continued paying close attention to Cody's arms and waist, each touch eliciting another low moan from Cody's sweet lips, every one going straight down randy's spine to his already tingling groin.  
"You moaning like that really isn't helping Codes" Randy finally snapped  
"I know" giggled Cody as Randy started on his thighs, squeezing another sizable lump of tan onto his hands. "I'm surprised you lasted as long as this to be honest"  
"You're an ass you know that, you're driving me crazy......I can hardly concentrate. So if this goes wrong it's all your own fault ok I can't be held responsible when you're turning me on like this" he quipped, looking up from his place on the floor as Cody stretched around to look down at him  
"I know Randy" he giggled "but it's just so damn easy" he said as he pushed his ass closer to Randy's face.

"You cheap little tart!" Randy giggled, grabbing Cody's ass with both hands and sinking his teeth straight into the soft flesh. Cody yelped, trying to get away but Randy held him firm "can't escape, you little tease" Randy growled as he bit down hard on the second cheek, leaving large red teeth indents on Cody's ass, he licked over then slowly soothing the angry skin.  
Cody whimpered at the feeling of Randy's hot tongue on him "Please Randy, please stop" Cody whined, still wriggling to get away.  
"Mmmm....that's just how I like you baby, begging" Randy only half joked.  
"Randyyyyyy" Cody moaned "please get on with it, I don't want to be half tanned" he whimpered  
"ok, ok....how can I deny you when you moan like that" Randy smirked as he got to work on Cody's legs.

Cody was drunk, he knew this, he also knew that he was drunk enough that it was effecting his judgement slightly. He had already been bolder with Randy than he had ever been and he wondered just how far he was going to let Randy take things tonight. The fact that he was wondering this and had not just stopped all of this flirting there and then showed just how drunk he was. He pinched the top of his nose, all these drunken thoughts swirling around were hurting his brain. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling a little dizzy.  
"you ok there Codeman" Randy asked, the concern evident in his tone  
"yeah, I'm fine, just a little drunk I guess.....think I need a top up" he giggled  
"that's mah boy" Randy smiled as he worked his way up Cody's toned legs.

Randy sighed, concentrating all his drunken attention back to the task in hand, back to Cody's thighs. He could feel the heat radiating off Cody's body he was so close, smell the soapy clean scent on his skin as he kneaded the tan into Cody's warm flesh, the painful throb in his groin increasing as he worked his way up Cody's smooth flawless thighs.

Cody could feel Randy inching ever higher, those talented hands working wonders on his tense muscles. He sighed as Randy circled his thumbs, kneading around the whole of Cody's thigh before continuing up, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
Cody's breath shallowed, coming in small breathy gasps as he tried to control his body's reaction to Randy's skilful hands. Randy noticed every little twitch, every tensed muscle as he finally reached Cody's inner thighs.

Taking a deep breath Randy eased both his slicked up hands in between Cody's thighs, parting them slightly to allow access to the smooth fair skin there, Cody gasped, a surge of electricity going straight to his groin at the feeling of randy's long fingers slowly caressing his sensitive skin. His already semi hard cock pulsed, lengthening and thickening as Randy continued his ministrations.

"Shit" Cody whispered, suddenly realising what was going on "I can't do this" he panicked as he raced into the bathroom slamming the door, leaving Randy on his knees in the bedroom, confused.

"Codes?" Randy called through the bathroom door "you ok in there?"  
"Yeah fine" came a voice "I...I just don't think this is such a good idea" Cody said from the other side  
"come on Codes, we've gotta do the rest, you can't stay like that, all half tanned. Now what's wrong?"  
"it's nothing"  
"doesn't seem like nothing, now get out here and tell me what's wrong"  
"I think........I think it's better if you just go Randy" Cody whined  
"I'm not going anywhere so I think you better tell me what's going on while I make another drink and get tan all over your nice clean room" he giggled. 

A sigh came through the bathroom door, Cody knew Randy wasn't going anywhere and he always got what he wanted in the end so he may aswel come clean  
"its....it's your fingers" Cody stammered  
"my fingers?" Randy questioned not following as he sipped his fresh drink  
"yeah, your fingers, they're.....erm" Cody stopped not totally sure hot to continue  
"they're......effecting me"  
"effecting you??" Randy giggled, understanding Cody's problem perfectly  
"yep that will happen. You know I don't care Codes, now just get out here so I can finish you off.....the tanning I mean" he said giggling even more.  
"This isn't funny Randy" Cody snapped, but opened the door slightly  
"come on, I made you another drink, now get out here or you're going to have an orange back!"

Cody tentatively left the bathroom, hands in front of his groin.  
Randy giggled "come on honey, don't be like that......You don't do shyness well" he laughed "and anyway, it's nothing I haven't seen before" a sly half smile on his face.  
Cody fixed him with an evil eye "fine" he hissed lowering his hands to his sides.  
Randy's eyes raked the lean, toned body, licking his bottom lip before biting it gently as he reached Cody's bulging groin, the small blue thong leaving little to the imagination, Cody's thick semi hard cock straining the tight material.  
"Damn boy" was all Randy could get out as he almost drooled at the body in front of him.  
"Randy!" Cody squeaked "my eyes are up here!" pointing at his face.  
" I know that Codes, but your eyes aren't really what I'm interested in right now" Randy smiled.  
"Gimmie that drink........and hurry up with my font, like you said, I'm gonna be orange" Cody giggled, grabbing the drink and taking a long swig.

Randy slicked up his hands again, quickly covering Cody's chest and tummy, giggling at Cody's gasps as he tweaked his already hard nipples. He crouched down loving being this close to Cody especially when he was horny, he could almost feel the desire radiating of Cody's body and with the alcohol coursing through his veins there was no way he was going to pass up such an opportunity. His long fingers dipped under Cody's tiny thong and into his deep hip lines, Cody's cock twitched beside him, staring up into Cody's ice blue eyes he whispered "why don't you let me take care of that Codes, looks pretty uncomfortable"  
"it's ok, I'm sure it will go down soon" Cody whimpered through gritted teeth, trying his hardest to control his body and failing miserably. finally looking down at Randy his cock twitched again, the sight of Randy on his knees in front of him, staring up at him, hands so close to his raging hard on was almost too much.  
Randy smiled, he could see the lust in those clear blue eyes "Codes please" he whispered hooking his thumbs in the stretched spandex. Cody whimpered, closed his eyes, but did nothing to stop Randy as he pulled the thong forwards and then finally down Cody's slightly trembling legs.

Randy sat back on his heels, drinking in Cody's lithe form, perfect abs and hip lines etched in stone. His now free cock standing proud out from his body, he was so close he could almost see it pulsating with need.  
Cody whimpered again as Randy brought his hands up to Cody's thin hips pulling him a little closer, his breath ghosting over Cody's glistening tip.  
"You're gonna love this baby....trust me" Randy whispered as he took the whole of Cody's throbbing cock in his mouth.

Cody groaned, his head falling back and his hips thrusting forward as he felt Randy warm, wet heat engulf him, giving himself over completely to the wonderful feeling.  
Randy started bobbing languidly, his hand coming up to Cody's base, jacking him slowly in time with his mouth. Randy swirled his tongue around Cody's tip, feeling him spasm and twitch signalling that Cody was close.  
"Randy....fuck...." Cody moaned, his head lolling forward as he opened his eyes and stared down at Randy "I'm gonna" was all he got out before he filled randy's willing mouth with streams of hot cum. The sight of his solid cock disappearing into Randy's hollowed mouth too much for him.

"Mmmmmm" Randy groaned, pulling back and licking his lips "you taste delicious" he smirked letting Cody spent cock fall from his hand.  
Cody bit his lip and looked away "is that a blush I see" Randy said wide eyed from the floor "you really do see something new every day" he giggled "come on, let's get you into the shower before you turn orange" he said before Cody had time to reply.

Cody jumped into the shower, turning the water up hot, sighing as he let the steaming water wash over his head and down his back. He couldn't believe what had just happened, what he'd let Randy do, but what worried him the most was how good it had felt, how amazing Randy's lips felt on his body, his spent cock twitching at the mere though. He closed his eyes and turned letting the water hit him in the face and run in thick rivlets down his chest. He couldn't be thinking like this, he knew what Randy was like, how he would see this and the last thing he wanted was to become just one of Randy's fucks.

Cody was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Randy enter the room, didn't hear him as he slipped out of his sweat pants and got into the shower with him.  
"Need help scrubbing your back" Randy said right into Cody's ear. Cody yelped, jumping round and nearly slipping on the smooth shower floor. Randy grabbed him by the waist steadying him "sorry Codes" he whispered "got something on your mind" he quipped as his thumbs rubbed circles on Cody's hips.

"Randy? What the fuck are you doing in here?" Cody screeched, wide eyed.  
"Just thought you might need some help" Randy said, trying to look innocent  
"I don't believe that for one minute" Cody smiled, relaxing slightly "especially not with that" Cody nodded down to Randy straining solid cock that was currently poking Cody in the thigh.  
"Yeah well....." Randy started "it's not my fault that you got me all worked up" he lent in close to Cody "have you got any idea how hot you look when you cum?" he whispered, his hot breath causing Cody to shiver despite the scalding water.  
"Don't do this" Cody sighed looking away "please don't do this" he whispered.  
Randy's hand ghosted up the side of Cody's neck coming to rest on his chin, turning his head to face him.  
"Do you want me" Randy said staring straight into those ice blue soulful eyes.  
Cody sighed again "it's not about that Randy....."  
Randy cut him off "yes it is Cody, that's all it's about. Don't think about what other people will say, don't think about whether this is right or not, just answer my question" his other hand wrapping around Cody's waist pulling him tight  
"do" Randy said kissing Cody's collar bone  
"you" he whispered as he kissed Cody's neck  
"want" he continued as he kissed along Cody's jaw line  
"me" as he kissed just under Cody's bottom lip before staring again questionly into those conflicted blue eyes.  
"Yes" Cody breathed almost too quietly for Randy to hear.  
Randy smiled sweetly just before he smashed their lips together in a spine tingling, teeth shattering, breath taking kiss.

Cody almost went limp in Randy's arms as he kissed the life out of him, his tongue delving, probing deep into Cody's mouth. He broke the kiss gasping for breath, stroking his hand down Cody's cheek, he tried to sooth that unsure look still on Cody's face.

Randy acted on impulse, just like he always did, so it didn't occur to him to ask why he cared for Cody so much, why he had chased him for years when others had come and gone, forgotten. It didn't occur to him why he had enjoyed pleasuring Cody with no thought for his own desire and it didn't occur to him to question why he had found watching Cody cum so completely captivating. As usual Randy just did what he felt like doing and right there and then he felt like doing Cody.  
"Let me take you to bed" he whispered after they had washed the last of Cody's tan off.  
Cody just nodded his head, still a little dazed by the night's events.  
"You never know, I might still be here in the morning" Randy giggled, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Cody gazed into those stormy grey eyes, searching them, but finding no hint of sarcasm. Randy had really meant it, he had really meant that he would stay the night. The sentiment and enormity of that not lost on Cody, Randy never stayed the night, that's why he always went to the other persons place for sex, he could make a quick exit and sometimes make it back from last orders with the boys. It was unheard of for Randy to stay the night with someone, even someone her know quite well. 

A spark flashed across Cody's drunks features, confidence building by the second and now with Randy's latest revelation he felt it was now time to take the initiative  
"You're REALLY drunk" Cody giggled "you sure you're going to be able to perform" he quipped, sticking his tongue out at Randy  
"is that a challenge Runnels?" Randy spat  
"damn right it is, if we're doing this we're doing it right!" Cody said, dragging Randy by the arm out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. Throwing himself down on the bed, he gave Randy his best 'fuck me now' eyes.  
Randy smiled down at him, his eyes trailing slowly over the gorgeous expanse of flesh before him. Cody's freshly tanned skin almost sparking in the dim orange light from the bed side lamp.  
"You've changed your tune" Randy quipped as he collected their forgotten drinks and topped them up, padding naked around the bed.  
"Must have been something you said" Cody smiled. Randy raised an eyebrow "is that so"

Cody grabbed his drink, rolling over onto his side facing him as Randy got on the bed, arm propped up on his elbow. Randy lay down mirroring him, taking a sip of his fresh drink he fixed Cody with his trademark predatory gaze, one Cody had seen him use countless times before on other people, but one he was powerless to resist.  
Setting his drink down Randy trailed his hand down Cody's shoulder and arm, over his ribs and slim waist, over his hip finally coming to rest on his soft, flawless thigh. Cody watched on captivated as Randy felt his way around his whole body "what are you doing?" he whispered as Randy's hand made its way up Cody's chiselled abs and pecs coming to rest on his collar bone "just something I've always wanted to do" Randy whispered before pulling Cody into a soft, but firm kiss, their eyes meeting and then closing.

Cody pushed his thigh in between Randy's entwining their legs together and brining them closer, they gasped as their hardening cocks brushed together sending bolts of electricity straight up their spines.  
"Damn Codes" Randy whispered as he broke the kiss "you are positively delicious" he said as he licked a sloppy strip up Cody's neck. Cody giggled wrapping his whole body around Randy and rolling them so he was on top, his legs straddling Randy's hips. Randy growled grabbing Cody's lithe waist with his large hands and pulling him down hard, grinding up against his straining groin. Cody raked his blunt nails down Randy's chest, bumping over his abs as their slick cocks slid together slowly.

Grabbing Randy's cock in his hand, Cody began to slowly jack him, his long nimble fingers wrapped the whole way around Randy's pulsating shaft, squeezing tighter as he reached the tip before travelling back down all the way to the base.  
Randy's whole body tensed as he thrust his leaking cock into Cody's tight ring of fingers  
"shit Codes" Randy whispered "feels like I'm on fire" he smiled up at Cody, desire laden eyes sparkling from under hooded lashes.  
Cody smiled down, loving that fact that it was him driving Randy crazy, him who was causing all this pleasure to course through Randy's veins.  
"Wanna fuck you so hard" Randy whispered, his gaze never leaving Cody's.  
Cody gasped, his blunt nails digging into Randy's chest while his other hand tightened its grip on him straining erection, still jacking him painfully slowly.

"I've never bottomed" Cody said nonchalantly  
"what?" Randy said, his brow furrowing as he lent up slightly on his elbow "but you and Teddy.....I thought.....well.....I thought Teddy......" Randy stammered  
"nope" Cody replied "that boy iloves/i the cock" he giggled  
"oh...erm....well.....wow....I totally thought it would be the other way around" Randy said still a little shocked  
Cody giggled "yeah, that's what everyone thinks"  
"but not with anyone else either? I mean never?" Randy questioned, still a little taken aback.  
"Nope, it never really came up" Cody lied.  
there was no way in hell Cody was going to admit to Randy that ever since Cody was old enough to know he was gay, he only ever wanted one person to fuck him, no one else would be good enough, ever.

"Oh" randy continued "ok, well if you like you can......" he let his sentence trail off  
"no" Cody said quickly, eyes wide "no, it's fine.......I mean if you want to?" Cody voice faltered a little as his hand continued its languid pace on Randy's throbbing cock.  
"Want to?" Randy's eyebrows shot up "Codes, you're asking me if I wanna be your first.......of course I want to" he gasped.

Cody yelped as Randy flipped them so he was on top, one hand coming up to pin both Cody's hands above his head, stretching out his lithe torso as the other went straight to Cody's neglected cock, teasing it with feather light touches  
"shit Codes, this is gonna be the best fuck you've ever had" Randy whispered into Cody's ear as he pressed his whole weight down and licked a strip from Cody's collar bone to his ear.  
Cody whimpered, being restrained like that, feeling the whole of Randy's firm body against him sending waves of pleasure down his spine and straight to his already painfully hard cock.

Cody struggled slightly to get his hands free "wanna touch" he whispered, squirming under Randy's heavy body.  
"Not just yet" Randy growled "I haven't even started with you yet" he whispered as he claimed Cody's lips in another breath taking kiss, rutting slightly against Cody's tense body.  
Breaking the kiss, both panting for breath Randy whispered "where's the baby oil?"  
Cody giggled "everywhere.....in the bathroom, in my gym bag, there's probably even some on the windowsill"

Randy jumped up, collecting a half empty bottle of baby oil from the windowsill quickly and bounced back on the bed.  
"You're worse than me with this stuff, you know that right?" Randy joked  
"I guess you're right" Cody giggled, manoeuvring himself back under Randy as Randy settled between his thighs.

Randy popped the cap and stared down at Cody  
"we're gonna do this right Codes, I'm gonna make you feel so damn good" he whispered coating both hands fully in the slick liquid  
"I'm not some 17 year old virgin you know Randy" Cody said sarcastically, an amused smile on his perfect lips.  
"Don't be bitchy! This is my show and we'll do as I say" Randy's half smile betraying his harsh words "anyway this isn't just some random fuck, wanna get this right............gotta be right" he whispered almost to himself one hand reaching for Cody's solid length, the other dipping down below his balls, coating the whole of his groin in slick warm baby oil  
"spread your legs for me baby" Randy groaned as he set a steady pace on Cody's cock, jacking him slowly but forcefully.  
Cody parted his legs as far as he could, never taking his eyes from Randy's, loving the look of concentration on Randy's perfect face, the furrowed brow, a slight hint of pink tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth.

Randy's painfully hard cock twitched against his belly as he gazed down at Cody's wanton display, his flawless tan thighs spread as far as they would go, completely open for him. He could see Cody's chest rise and fall with shallow gasps, his abs glistening with a thin sheen of sweat.  
"Damn Codes" Randy gasped looking away "I'm not sure how long I'm gonna last with you looking like that" he giggled.  
"Just do it Randy, please" Cody breathed, lust dancing in his ice blue eyes.

As Randy middle finger breached the tight ring of muscle the enormity of the situation really hit him, why he wanted this to be perfect, why he had always chased Cody even though he was constantly shunned. As his finger slid up to the knuckle and he stared into those completely trusting, yet pained eyes it suddenly dawned on him just how much he felt for Cody, all those years of joking about it, trivializing it had clouded his true feelings until he could no longer tell what they really were anymore, just a twisted fun house mirror image left in his mind. That was until this very moment when he found himself buried to the knuckle inside Cody that he really realised this is what he'd always wanted.

Cody gasped and fisted his hands into the bed sheets. He was relaxed, well alot more relaxed than most people for their first time, but he had totally underestimated the intensity and range of emotions he would feel as he was stretched and opened by Randy's thick finger working in and out of his virgin tight hole.  
Cody watched as a range of emotions passed over Randy's face, worrying Cody slightly  
"Randy?" he whispered "what's wrong?"  
Randy looked down at Cody, cursing the fact that Cody could read him like a book, had always been able to read him. Deciding for once that this was no time for lies he spoke up  
"it's just....you know......this is a big deal" he whispered as he worked his slick finger all the way into Cody's tight heat.  
"it doesn't have to be" Cody gasped as Randy pulled all the way out before delving back in with more force  
"yes it does Codes, I know you too you know, I can tell what you're thinking too, stop telling me what you think I want to hear because maybe you're wrong" Randy said, furrowed brow, eyes brimming with uncertainty.  
"Well then maybe you should tell me Randy, what is it that you want?" Cody whispered. 

Randy took a few deep breaths, moving so that he was lying down next to Cody, his slick finger still preparing Cody's tight entrance, he pulled Cody close to him, kissing his lips softly  
"I want this to be so good for you that you never want anyone else" he whispered burring his head in the crook of Cody's neck and adding a second finger just up to the first knuckle.  
Cody tensed, grabbing Randy's shoulder and digging his nails in until the initial burning subsided  
"I never have Randy" Cody whispered into the side of Randy face "I never have wanted anyone else"

Randy's heart skipped a beat and his cock twitched against Cody's thigh "why did you never say anything before?" Randy said looking puzzled, his fingers slowing there assault on Cody's stretched hole, stilling deep within him.  
"I didn't want to be just another fuck" Cody confessed.  
"Oh Cody" Randy whispered "you could never just be just another fuck" as he thrust his skilled fingers deep, hitting Cody's sweet spot dead on.

Cody yelped and arched off the bed, the pleasure radiating through him as Randy stroked over the little bump deep within him over and over.  
"Oh fuck, please Randy......need you now, right now" Cody moaned, writhing under Randy's weight.  
"Not just yet" Randy teased, pulling his fingers back slightly, Cody whined at the loss.  
"I know what I'm doing Cody" Randy smirked smugly.  
"You deflowered alot of boys in your time huh?" Cody snapped.  
"You know I have!" Randy growled thrusting three slick fingers into Cody to the knuckle "don't try and turn this on me Codes, I've been chasing you for years, it was you who always denied this!"

Cody screamed, the pain almost unbearable as he was stretched to the limit by Randy's three thick fingers, his mouth wide open in a silent scream, grabbing Randy's shoulders so tight it was bound to leave small finger shaped bruises on Randy's flawless skin.  
"yeah...... it hurts doesn't it" Randy hissed "just think of all those poor boys you've been too rough with, been way to eager to get inside.......it only takes a few......more........minutes" he groaned, sliding out and punctuating his last few words with quick shallow thrusts into Cody's abused hole.

"Anyway you'd better believe you need three fingers in there to take all of me baby" he giggled, loving the totally overwhelmed look on Cody's face as he prepared him fully, maybe going a little over board, but that was Randy, dramatic and over the top, he wanted this to be truly the most memorable moment of Cody's life. Swallowing these thoughts back down, he carried on with his usual bravado  
"But just so you know" Randy smiled, nuzzling into the side of Cody's neck, nipping at the soft flesh there "I like it rough, just so you know......for next time" he giggled.

Cody was reeling, his head spinning. All these new stimuli, Randy's hard body pushing him down onto the soft bed, the burning and stretching in his tight virgin hole a totally new, yet not unwelcome feeling, the tingles of pleasure racking his whole body every time Randy's experienced fingers brushed over his sweet spot. Randy's low growling voice, soothing him, grounding him, he was lost, completely consumed by Randy, totally giving himself over to him.

"Randy" he gasped, a writhing sweaty mess "please, I need you"  
Randy smiled sweetly, his eyes never leaving Cody's intense azure gaze as he removed himself from Cody's body and slicked up his painfully hard cock. Looming over Cody's willing body, he brought both Cody's legs over his shoulders, pulling him down the bed and flush with his body  
"you ready baby" he whispered  
Cody's trembling hand sort out Randy's, entwining their fingers together  
"more than ready" Cody whimpered as he tried to pull Randy closer to him with his legs, Randy lined himself up and allowed Cody to pull him slowly into his body, stilling as his throbbing tip breached Cody's still tight ring of muscle.

Cody arched off the bed, the burn still fierce even after all the preparation. Randy shushed him, peppering his chest and jaw line with feather light kisses, whispering sweet nothings into Cody's ear until Cody began to relax, his body drawing the rest of Randy's thick cock inside, Randy pushed slowly forward until he was completely sheathed in Cody's tight heat.

Staring into Cody's watery pained eyes, Randy began to move, just slow short thrusts  
"you ok?" he whispered, kneeling up and stroking softly down Cody's tense sweaty chest.  
Cody nodded "yeah" he breathed "it's just a little....intense" he whispered. Stroking his hand up Randy's strong chest he began to tentatively push down, to move in time with Randy's shallow thrusts.

Randy took a deep breath, the sight of Cody lying below him so needy almost too much, with a growl he knelt up straight grabbing Cody's thighs and pulling him as flush to his body as he could, the change it angle hitting Cody's sweet spot dead on with every thrust.  
Cody clung to Randy's bulging biceps, panting and moaning "not gonna last" he managed to gasp out. Randy reached down taking Cody's leaking cock in his large hand and jacking him in time with his deep thrusts "then let go" he whispered as he rubbed his thumb over Cody's twitching tip.

Cody cried out, spasming off the bed as he came hard all over Randy's hand and his own tummy. Watching Cody come undone like that beneath him was too much for Randy, he thrust into Cody's still painfully tight heat a few more times before pulling out completely, jacking himself to completion over Cody's spent cock and cum splattered belly.

Panting as he body racked with the last of his orgasm, he milked every last drop from his rapidly softening cock onto Cody, then dipping his fingers in the mess they had both created, mixing to around slightly on Cody's heaving tummy "mine" he whispered possessively "all mine" as he collapsed beside Cody, dragging him into a sweaty, passionate hug.

Cody relaxed into the embrace, then propping himself up on one elbow he stared down at Randy's sleepy content face "you're incredible you know that right?" he smiled "yep" Randy giggled, pulling Cody down into a sweet, sloppy kiss.  
"I think it's about sleep time" randy yawned  
"and you'll be here when I wake up?" Cody questioned already knowing the answer  
"always" Randy answered "always baby"


End file.
